Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez este un personaj din Era IV care apare în Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned şi The Ballad of Gay Tony (unde este protagonist). În joc, este bodyguard-ul şi partenerul de afaceri al lui Tony Prince în vârstă de 25 de ani (fiind cel mai tânăr dintre protagoniştii celor 3 jocuri GTA IV). Descriere Copilărie Luis are origini dominicate, născut şi crescut în Northwood de mama sa Adriana Yanira Lopez, cu fratele său Ernesto Lopez şi sora sa Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Tatăl lui a fost în marina americană şi i-a abandonat când erau mici. El a fost crescut de mama da, care a avut un rol important şi în creşterea celor mai bun prieteni din copilărie (şi actuali) ai lui Luis, Armando Torres şi Henrique Bardas. A crescut de asemenea cu Oscar Gomez şi Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez şi Willy Valerio, copii mai mari cu 3 ani care au introdus cam toţi copii cartierului în lumea dealerilor de droguri. Pe timpul războiului Henrique menţionează că Luis cânta rap în timp ce Henrique se ocupa de beaturi. Henrique afirmă că luis era un rapper slab şi lumea râdea de calităţile sale de rapper. De asemenea Luis era mult mai slăbuţ şi neumblat pe la sală în acei ani, după cum îşi amintesc Armando şi Henrique. Când Luis avea 17 ani, prin 1999-2000, a fost trimis la şcoala de corecţie pentru 2 ani pentru că l-a împuşcat şi rănit pe profesorul care o abuza sexual pe sora lui. Armando şi Henrique işi amintesc cum îşi petreceau vara lui '99 cu Luis, însemnând că asta s-ar fi întâmplat în următorul an şcolar. Curios, asta nu apare în cazierul lui menţionat în data de baze a LCPD. Nu mult după eliberare, în 2001, a fost arestat pentru furt de maşini. Acest lucru probabil coincide cu spusele lui cum că şi-ar fi asumat vina pentru o infracţiune comisă de Armando şi Henrique. În aceşti ani de închisoare (tot doi) el a devenit din foarte slăbănog destul de musculos. Şi-a obţinut acest fizic prin munca la sală pe care a depus-o pentru a se apăra de ceilalţi prizonieri. Fratele şi sora lui au părăsit amândoi Liberty City pentru a trăi o viaţă stabilă, căsătoriţi, cu copii şi case în diferite suburbii ale unor mici oraşe, fără a mai ştii de mama lor. Astfel ea se bazează pe Luis în ceea ce priveşte problemele financiare. Luis a mai avut probleme cu poliţia a treia oară în 2003 pentru asalt, dar a scăpat fără închisoare. Asta probabil concide cu arestarea lui împreună cu Oscar Gomez şi Willy Valerio. Cei de la LCPD continuă să creadă că Luis este încă mână în mână cu ei când defapt acela a fost printre ultimele momente ale lor împreună. Începutul maturităţii şi întâlnirea lui "Gay Tony" În 2005 când Luis avea 22 de ani, viaţa lui s-a schimbat când a acceptat o slujbă de la "Gay" Tony Prince ca bodyguard la Hercules şi nu a durat mult până când relaţia lor s-a transformat într-una tată-fiu. Şi-a lăsat gangul în urmă (cu excepţia prietenilor lui, Armando şi Henrique) şi a făcut o ultimă vizită la ringul luptelor ilegale (deşi se va întoarce). Lucrând cu Gay Tony viaţa lui a devenit mult mai bună şi deşi a decăzut în ochii foştilor prieteni acum avea mult mai mulţi bani şi era mult mai atractiv. Odată Tony i-a plătit lui Luis cursuri de pilotaj al elicopterelor în interesul afacerii sale. Din păcate, Tony era dator mai multor oameni dintre care Mori Kibbutz şi un membru al familiei Ancelotti, Rocco Pelosi. Lopey a lucrat de asemenea cu multi-milionarul om de afaceri Yusuf Amir. A lucrat de asemenea pentru Ray Bulgarin, care mai târziu încearcă să-i omoare pe Luis şi Tony. Viaţa sexuală Datorită calităţii sale de vedetă ca bodyguard-ul unui club important, Luis are oportunitatea să socializeze si şi să aibă parte de sex ocazional cu diferite femei celebre şi foarte frumoase. Unii oameni menţionează că Luis are un penis mic. Nu se dovedeşte niciodată, dar această acuză vine din partea amantelor şi el se enervează când cineva vorbeşte despre asta. Gracie şi Daisie îl tachinează pe Luis spunând că el e defapt homosexual. Este de asemenea de notat că Luis preferă brunetele. Apariţii în misiuni ;GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Fiind protagonist, apare în toate misiunile. În misiunile Not So Fast şi Ladies Half Price din The Ballad of Gay Tony te poţi întoarce şi îi poţi omorî pe Johnny Klebitz, Packie McReary sau Niko Bellic. Cu toate că astfel vei eşua misiunea, personajele au foarte multa viaţă şi vor reînvia continuând să fugă spre ieşire. Descriere din data de baze LCPD Nume: Lopez Prenume: Luis Fernando Vârstă: 25 Locul naşterii: Liberty City Cunoştinţe: Cunoscut asociat al lui "Gay" Tony Prince. Cazier: * 2001 - Furt de maşini (la vârsta de 18 ani) * 2003 - Asalt (la vârsta de 20 de ani) Menţiuni: *Domiciliat în Northwood având orgine dominicană. *Lucrează ca bodyguard al lui Tony Prince, zis Gay Tony. *Lucrează şi ca bodyguard la cluburile lui Prince - Maisonette 9 şi Hercules din Lower Algonquin. *În legătură cu mai mulţi dealeri de droguri din Northwood în primii ani ai vieţii şi cunoscut a fi implicat pe scena luptelor ilegale. Galerie de:Luis Fernando Lopez en:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López fi:Luis Fernando Lopez fr:Luis Fernando Lopez hu:Luis Fernando Lopez nl:Luis Fernando Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ru:Луис Фернандо Лопес Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Personaje în GTA IV Categorie:Personaje în TLAD Categorie:Personaje în TBoGT Categorie:Protagonişti Categorie:Personaje în Era IV Categorie:Protagonists:GTA Protagonists